beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry VIII
Twitter pictures of Henry VIII's love life in meme form 1521 attack on Lutheranism (coming soon) Marriage and Annulment https://www.historylearningsite.co.uk/tudor-england/henrys-divorce-from-catherine/ "There were rumours in court of Henry wanting a divorce as early as 1520 but this was probably nothing more than mere court gossip based on no fundamental facts. Physicians, either in 1524 or 1525, told Henry that Catherine was unlikely to give birth again – so these dates may be correct. By 1527, he had become infatuated with Anne Boleyn – so this year may be when he decided that a divorce was needed. The truth is that historians simply do not know. What can be stated is that when Henry decided that his marriage to Catherine should end, he was not a man who was willing to change his mind. However, the beliefs within the Catholic Church were clear and simple. Only the Pope could annul a marriage and as the Church believed in the sanctity of marriage and family, this was a reasonably rare occurrence. In many senses, royal families in Western Europe were expected to set the standards that others should follow. ... Henry used his knowledge of the Bible to justify his request for a marriage annulment. Henry use the Old Testament (Leviticus Chapter 20 Verse 16) where it stated: :“If a man shall take his brother’s wife, it is an impurity; he hath uncovered his brother’s nakedness; they shall be childless.” Henry argued that his marriage to Catherine had been against God’s law from the start despite the Pope’s blessing for it to go ahead in 1509. He was therefore living in sin and that the Pope had to annul his marriage so that he could rectify this. As ‘Defender of the Faith’ – a title bestowed on Henry for his 1521 attack on the work of Martin Luther – Henry believed that such an annulment was almost a foregone conclusion.Whether Henry actually believed this is open to question especially as he was simply lusting after Anne Boleyn at the time, which clearly was not a sin in his mind despite his marriage." Astrology |Ranker.com:/list/Henry VIII Was As Fiery As An Aries> :"Named for a ram and all the stubborn aggression that it represents, the sign of Aries is known for its fire, energy, and passion. Though Henry VIII was a Cancer - he was born on June 28, 1491 - he exemplified a lot of Aries intensity, as his emotional Moon was placed in Aries. He was highly competitive and loved to joust - well, until he got a nasty injury that basically sidelined him and turned the proud Tudor into an all-around sour person. :Indeed, Henry is known for being temperamental, another trait he shares with Aries. Henry fell in love hard and fast and was a serial groom - he had six marriages in total. Though his marriage to Catherine of Aragon was relatively happy for over a decade, Henry's attentions turned elsewhere and his love for his first wife quickly cooled. The marriage ended in divorce, and he took five more wives before he died in 1547. For Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard - two of his wives who literally lost their heads - Henry's early claims of love and fidelity abruptly gave way to rage, suspicion, and fatal condemnation. :Age: Died at 56 (1491-1547) :Born: 1491-06-28" Category:England Category:Monarchy Category:History